Dragoian Medium Tank
"More mobile than a Heavy, More powerful than a Light, They are a good tank, but I would never trust my life to one." Dragyia on DMTs on the prototype's successful trials. The Dragoian Medium Tank, DMT or Medium for short, is a common Dragoian made tank which has been used extensively since it's introduction. Technical Specifications *Crew Complement: 3 *Length: 58 Arbitary Units *First Produced: 1903 (Mk I), 1912 (Mk II), 1924 (Mk III), 1927 (Mk IV) *Armaments: **1 Turreted 340mm Figurehead cannon **1 180degree Turreted 180mm cannon **4x Dragonus 8mm machine-guns (2 in the nostrils of the figurehead, 2 either side of the 180mm cannon) *Shields (Only after 2013): SoulTech Shields *Maximum Speed: 29mph *Engines: **1 Dragnite fuelled turbine *Constructor: Dragoians Overview The DMT is a common Dragoian combat vehicle that spawned from the previous type of Medium tank, which was steam powered. The new turbine based drive systems were much smaller than the old steam ones, and allowed for the tanks to gain a much greater carrying capacity, allowing for thicker armour and more ammunition. As with all Dragnite (the steam tanks also used dragnite to heat the water to make the steam) tanks, the Tank mounts a huge rear radiator to dissipate the excess heat generated by burning the dragnite. As a result of this, the radiator is the only part of the tank that is vulnerable to small calibre weapons, such as lighter Dragoian anti-tank lances and any human portable anti-tank lances. The radiator can also be destroyed by Dragoian none anti-tank weapons, but takes far too many bullets to cause any real damage. Should the radiator be destroyed, the tanks engine would overheat rapidly eventually igniting the dragnite fuel supply which in most situations would destroy the rear of the tank, but if fuel supplies were low, would just cripple the tank and prevent it from being a threat. Armour Like most Dragoian vehicles, the DMT mounts impressive armour for it's size, using a RDM and steel alloy. The tread guards alone are 1 Arbitary Unit thick with the rest of the hull armour being at least 2 Arbitary Units thick (when flat, with the sloping effect the sloped sections become even thicker). The turret is at least 1 Arbitary Unit thick but due to it's sloped nature can normally be considered to be thicker. Variants Mk I: The first of the new generation of Medium tanks, the Mk I was only a marginal improvement over the previous models, mounting the same turret and hull shape. Hull armour and shell capacity was increased over previous steam powered Medium tanks due to the lack of large water tanks, steam exhaust pipes and piston provided running gear. As with the Mk II, the Mk I was phased out of empire service as soon as the Mk III was introduced, and as a result was most heavily used by rebel forces with it's largest use being in the Dragoian Revolutionary Army. Mk II: Visually similar to the Mk I, the only noticeable difference was the introduction of 0.4 Arbitary Units thick plates to cover the exposed treads. However, the Mk II had a vastly improved amount of armour thickness and a vastly improved engine to pull this extra bulk to the 29mph max speed. As with the Mk I, the Mk II was phased out of empire service as soon as the Mk III was introduced, and as a result was most heavily used by rebel forces with it's largest use being in the Dragoian Revolutionary Army. Mk III: Visually different from the Mk I and Mk II, the Mk III featured the figurehead turret instead of the previous turret, allowing for better accuracy and the mounting of more machine guns, as well as mounting the wireless power transfer systems essential to support the Dralkyritank and a small ridge to protect the occupants if they chose to pop their head out of the hatch. The Mk III also featured the now standard plow front end which could be raised and lowered to allow traversing rough terrain, but also provided a way to mow through foot soldiers and clear snow, as well as forming more frontal armour. Another feature of the Mk III was a slightly redesigned rear end and a single gradient front as well as thicker and smoother looking tread guards. In addition to these visual, armour thickness was increased and a more powerful engine was added to keep the max speed the 29mph of before. Mk III-X: More commonly known as the Casteless Tank, the Mk III-X was an experimental Mk III DMT created as a test bed for the new, and quickly discontinued Double Figurehead Turret. The Mk III-X also had a redesigned hull for the sole purpose of carrying more 340mm shells as well as an uprated engine designed to propel it 2mph faster than before. After years of abuse, the Mk III-X was fitted with 0.4 Arbitary Unit thick plating around the turret and radiator to reinforce the badly repaired armour. As the Mk III-X was a prototype, it lacked the heavy wireless power transfer systems, which in turn with the lack of a small turret and the uprated engine, allowed for a higher top speed. ''Main Article: Casteless Tank'' Mk IV: Visually identical to the Mk III, the Mk IV featured a slightly more efficient engine allowing for less fuel consumption for longer combat engagements and more efficient interior design allowing for quicker reloading and restocking. Due to it's similarity to the Mk III, the Mk IIIs in empire service have not been swapped for Mk IVs. Although by th introduction of shield units, the Mk IIIs had all been replaced by Mk IVs. Common Tactics DMT's are often the core of their squads offensive potential, and as a result, are normally surrounded by soldiers. Due to the tanks large armour capacity, it makes a perfect weapon for charging at defenses, ploughing soldiers out of the way while blasting others down with it's machine guns. Should the enemy have a large group of soldiers, the DMT will fire 340mm mortar rounds to decimate them. If the 180mm cannon is being used, it is normally a sign of no ammo for the 340mm cannon, although it is common practice to use the 180mm on vulnerable targets such as thin armour or radiators rather than waste the more powerful 340mm shell. Due to the almost impervious nature of the frontal armour, DMTs when fighting each other will normally circle each other trying to hit the enemy's side or rear while trying to keep their own side or rear out of sight. Category:Dragoians Category:Vehicles Category:Dragoian Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Dragoian Vehicles